Mon héros
by Akage Yamaneko
Summary: Un petit UsUk, rien de bien méchant. Mon premier essai sur Hétalia. Ou un nom peut avoir bien plus d'importance qu'on ne le croit...


Titre : Héros

Manga : Hetalia

Couple : UsUk

Rating : K+

Résumé : C'est trop court pour faire un résumé. Non, vraiment.

Blabla de l'auteur : Bon, c'est court, je sais. C'est une histoire que j'ai rêvé cette nuit et que j'ai adorée, étant une grande fan d'Hétalia et du UsUk. J'aime bien le ItalyRomano, aussi. Et le RussiaPrussia. Mais on s'égare. Ah, la la, que de beaux gosses dans Hétalia, quand même...

" Amérique...

_ Hm ?

_ Je voulais te dire... euh... "

Tiens ? Ca n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Angleterre de s'embrouiller ainsi. Le mangeur d'hamburger se désintéressa de sa partie pour fixer de ses yeux étonnés le brittanique. Il avait le regard fuyant, les joues quelque peu rougies et se triturait les mains dans un geste auquel il ne prêtait pas attention. Ne le sentait-il pas ? Gêné. Oui, il était gêné, ça, Amérique l'avait bien vu. Se levant, il alla se planter juste en face d'Angleterre. Le nez de ce dernier arrivait à-peine au niveau de la bouche du jeune homme, ce qui semblait embarrasser terriblement son vis-à-vis. Le héros, comme il se plaisait à se nommer lui même, prit soudain la parole.

" J'ai quelque chose à te dire aussi.

_ A-ah ? Vas-y, bredouilla le britannique, troublé du sérieux de la voix d'Amérique,

_ Je déteste Angleterre. "

Si une vitre s'était brisée à l'instant même, cela aurait été exactement pareil. Angleterre avait l'impression d'être brisé, réduit à néant. Et dire que lui même ressentait de si forts sentiments à son égard ! Des larmes salées emplirent les yeux émeraudes, autant de rage que de douleur. Mal. Il avait mal. Et pourtant, il ne voulait pas les laisser couler devant Amérique. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas après ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il fallait qu'Angleterre garde un semblant de dignité, une apparence froide, glaciale même, qui pourrait sauver ce qui lui restait d'honneur. Il se détourna et marcha en direction de la sortie de leur appartement provisoire. Soudain, une main le retint par le poignet, et le força à faire face à son propriétaire. Souriant, Amérique lui dit alors doucement ;

" Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir.

_ Parce qu'il y a autre chose à rajouter ? lança froidement Angleterre "

Tirant un grand coup sur son poignet, le jeune homme souriant attira le blond contre lui. Il le bloqua en passant son bras dans son dos. De la voix la plus sincère que le brittanique ait jamais entendu, Amérique lui dit, ancrant son regard azuré dans celui émeraude d'Angleterre ;

" Je déteste Angleterre. C'est un fait. Mais je t'aime, toi, pour l'individu que tu es.

_ Que- ? Tu... ?!

_ Je t'aime, Arthur. "

L'aveu fait, profitant du choc de son désormais petit ami, il l'embrassa tendrement. Ne faisant que l'effleurer de prime abord, il augmentait peu à peu la pression de ses lèvres contre celles d'Arthur. Il demanda bientôt l'accès à cette bouche si tentante, taquinant tantôt de sa langue, tantôt de ses dents, les lèvres déjà rosies des baisers précédants. Il ne tarda pas à lui être accordé et, dès lors, commença un ballet langoureux. Leurs langues se cherchaient, s'entremêlaient, se quittaient pour mieux se rejoindre ensuite, se mouvant l'une contre l'autre avec douceur et tendresse. Les mains d'Angleterre, restées inertes jusque là, trouvèrent une place de choix, se nouant autour du cou du jeune homme à lunettes. Celle d'Amérique qui tenait auparavant la main du garçon aux yeux verts s'amusait maintenant à caresser sa joue. Les contacts se faisaient plus appuyés, plus langoureux, au fur et à mesure que les deux blonds prenaient de l'assurance, exprimant tous leurs sentiments à travers leurs gestes, s'enhardissant a prolonger et approfondir le baiser partagé. Finalement, se détachant à regret d'Amérique, Arthur fixa les saphirs rieurs du jeune homme. Souriant à son tour, il souffla gentiment :

" Alfred ?

_ Oui ? sourit Amérique,

_ Tu sais ce que tu es ? demanda-t-il,

_ Un héros ?

_ Erreur. corrigea Arthur, Tu es un idiot, dit-il affectueusement,

_ Hein ?

_ Mais, ajouta-t-il en le faisant taire d'un baiser, tu es aussi un héros. _Mon_ héros. "

_**~ Fin ~**_


End file.
